Luthori Snap Election 3945
15 | popular_vote1 = 13,978,666 | percentage1 = 28.51% | swing1 = 4.35 | image2 = | leader2 = Augustus Dam | leader_since2 = 3912 | party2 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat2 = Geharon | last_election2 = 14.74%, 67 Seats | seats2 = 71 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 8,444,776 | percentage2 = 14.74% | swing2 = 3.2 | image3 = | leader3 = Edward Astorius | leader_since3 = 3939 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = Geharon | last_election3 = 14.01%, 62 seats | seats3 = 65 | seat_change3 = 3 | popular_vote3 = 7,024,641 | percentage3 = 14.33% | swing3 = 0.32 | image4 = | leader4 = Unknown | leader_since4 = Unknown | party4 = Luthori Peoples' Party | leaders_seat4 = Unknown | last_election4 = 0.05%, 0 Seats | seats4 = 58 | seat_change4 = 58 | popular_vote4 = 5,898,899 | percentage4 = 12.03% | swing4 = 11.98 | image5 = | leader5 = Jackson Kitchener | leader_since5 = 3939 | party5 = Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 11.21%, 49 Seats | seats5 = 49 | seat_change5 = 0 | popular_vote5 = 5,120,829 | percentage5 = 10.44% | swing5 = 0.77 | image6 = | leader6 = Sam Bourke-Rudd | leader_since6 = 3942 | party6 = Luthori Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 14.70%, 66 seats | seats6 = 41 | seat_change6 = 25 | popular_vote6 = 4,377,800 | percentage6 = 8.93% | swing6 = 5.77 | image7 = | leader7 = Steven Bond | leader_since7 = 3935 | party7 = Reform Party of Luthori | leaders_seat7 = Unknown | last_election7 = 10.61%, 47 seats | seats7 = 39 | seat_change7 = 8 | popular_vote7 = 4,182,019 | percentage7 = 8.53% | swing7 = 2.08 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Imperial Chancellor | before_election = Roslyn Winship Progressive Conservative Party | before_party = | after_election = Roslyn Winship Progressive Conservative Party | after_party = |color1 = 0000FF |color2 = FF0000 |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = 0CCCCC |color5 = 0047AB |color6 = FF8C00 |color7 = DB7093 }} Luthori Snap Elections take place if a majority of the Imperial Diet pass a resolution calling for snap elections. Snap elections usually occur when a government cannot be formed, or when a significant number of seats are vacant. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. There were 74,880,322 people with suffrage. A total of 49,027,630 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a satisfying 65.47%. There were 445 seats up for grabs. Competing Parties The Luthori Liberal Democratic Party disbanded. The Imperial Diet of Luthori voted for snap elections which took place in August 3945. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) * Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) Centre * Liberal Alliance (LA) * Reform Party of Luthori (RP) * Luthori Peoples' Party (LPP) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The PCP increased their vote share and number of seats by 15 thus coming in second in seat gains behind the LPP, which gained representation for the first time in the Diet winning 58 seats. The LDMP faced its worse election results as it lost 25 seats and came second to last, ahead of the RP by only 0.4% of the vote. The election results were a win for Imperial Chancellor Roslyn Winship and her center-right government as the LA, led by Edward Astorius, and the CPL, led by Jackson Kitchener, did not lose any seats, though the LA did win 3 additional seats. Following the election, Winship proposed a new government that saw the LDMP lose its representation in cabinet as a result of opposing the Authorization for the Use of Military Force in Aloria, a popular measure supported by both the public and the two other parties in coalition government. Due to the election defeat and their loss of coalition partner status, the LDMP disbanded.